Better that We Break
by nicolecriss
Summary: Maybe it's better that Kurt and Blaine have broken up, because both of them have been terrible to each other prior to seeing each other in New York. Oneshot, complete


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or Better that We Break by Maroon 5. They belong to their respective owners.

* * *

_Hi, this is Kurt Hummel. I'm sorry I wasn't able to answer your call, but leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can!_

Blaine pressed the "End Call" button, instead of leaving a message. Kurt had been ignoring him since. . . Blaine didn't even want to think about that. It was painful to recall the events of that evening, when he went to New York to surprise his boyfriend. It was really great to see Kurt, but things took a horrible turn after Blaine told him that he'd cheated.

He tried, oh he _tried,_ apologizing after he returned to Lima, but Kurt had been ignoring him. Every phone call, every email and every message on Facebook were ignored. Eventually, Blaine took to beating himself up for cheating on Kurt. All the time that Kurt was gone, Blaine missed him. He missed the feeling of Kurt's lips on his, Kurt's content smile after they wake up next to each other in the morning, hearing his voice every day, feeling Kurt's hand on his. He felt lonely and cheating on Kurt was a spur of the moment decision. One moment he was in Scandals, the next in a hotel room, making out with some guy whose name he barely remembered.

Blaine looked around his room. There was something that reminded him of Kurt everywhere he looked: their first time together on his bed, a picture of them kissing, a candid picture of Kurt that he took during one of their dates, and a picture of Blaine and Kurt in their Dalton blazers, taken just after Kurt joined the Warblers.

Blaine thought of the first time he laid eyes on Kurt, at Dalton Academy.

* * *

"Excuse me, can I ask you a question? I'm new here," Blaine turned around, to find the source of the voice. He was shocked to see that source of the voice and was barely able to answer.

"My name's Blaine."

"Kurt," the stranger replied. "So what exactly is going on?"

_He's beautiful_, Blaine thought. His mind blanked for a few seconds before he was able to come up with an answer.

"The Warblers! Every now and then they throw an impromptu performance in the senior commons. Tends to shut the school up for a while."

Kurt looked shocked to hear this. "So, wait, the glee club here is kind of cool?"

"The Warblers are like rock stars." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand. "Come on, I know a short cut."

They ran to the senior common rooms, Kurt's hand in his. Upon reflection at a later date, Blaine realized that they didn't even take a short cut. It was a much longer route, but Blaine really liked the feeling of Kurt's hand in his.

"Ooh, I stick out like a sore thumb," Kurt said, looking in awe at the number of students in the room.

"Well, next time, don't forget your jacket, new kid," Blaine replied. "Now if you'll excuse me. . .

_Before you met me, I was a wreck_

_But things were kind of heavy_

_You brought me to life_

_Now every February_

_You'll be my valentine_

And just like that, things fell into place with him and Kurt.

* * *

Blaine had somehow made his way to his piano. He stroked the keys, remembering the numerous times that he and Kurt harmonized on songs that he spontaneously played on the piano.

_I never knew perfection 'till  
I heard you speak, and now it kills me  
Just to hear you say the simple things  
Now waking up is hard to do  
And sleeping is impossible too  
Everything is reminding me of you  
What can I do?_

Blaine thought of how much he really missed Kurt. He thought of the phone calls that Kurt didn't pick up or the messages that were left unanswered even before they broke up. Tears were unknowingly streaming down Blaine's cheeks as he continued singing the song.

_It's not right, not okay  
Say the words that you say  
Maybe we're better off this way?  
I'm not fine, I'm in pain  
It's harder everyday  
Maybe we're better off this way?  
It's better that we break…_

* * *

Kurt Hummel was busy in New York. Scratch that, he was beyond busy.

Since he found out that Blaine cheated on him, he'd been working non-stop for Isabella. He didn't want to think about everything that happened between him and Blaine. He didn't want to think of how stupid he was for ignoring Blaine's phone calls and messages prior to their break-up, or for not finding the time to just talk to Blaine about his life. Kurt knew that he'd been talking too much about himself, but he was really excited about his internship. Blaine never said that anything was wrong between them, so how would he know that things weren't okay?

_You never asked him how things were going. If you did, maybe, just maybe, you'd still be together,_ his inner voice told him.

Kurt sighed. Tonight was the first free night that he had since he and Blaine broke up. Or went on a break – he didn't know where he and Blaine stood right now. He was supposed to go out with Rachel, but she cancelled on him last minute.

_Sorry, Kurt!_ She texted him. _I forgot that I had to do something for Ms. July and mixed up the dates. Can we reschedule for some other time?_

_Yeah, sure, no worries,_ he replied, throwing his phone onto his bed in frustration. He desperately needed a distraction so that he wouldn't have to think about what happened in the past few weeks.

He was going to put in one of his favourite movies, but he couldn't bring himself to get out of bed and choose a movie. Instead, he lay in bed, listening to his iPod on shuffle. Blaine had stolen his iPod more than a few times and added some of his favourite songs, telling Kurt to listen to them when he had the chance. And that's exactly what Kurt was doing, as it usually made him feel better. Suddenly, a song that described everything he was feeling started playing and he couldn't help but sing along to the words.

_A fool to let you slip away  
I chase you just to hear you say  
You're scared and that you think that I'm insane_

_I can't believe I was stupid and selfish enough to ignore Blaine, _Kurt thought, wiping at stubborn tears that fell from his bright blue eyes. He stood up and walked around his messy room (gosh, had things really gotten so bad that he can't even organize his own things?)

_The city look so nice from here  
Pity I can't see it clearly  
While you're standing there, it disappears  
It disappears_

_It's not right, not okay  
Say the word that you say  
Maybe we're better off this way?  
I'm not fine, I'm in pain  
It's harder everyday  
Maybe we're better off this way?  
It's better that we break_

Kurt remembered that night clearly. He remembered how happy he'd been seeing Blaine behind that bouquet of flowers. It felt amazing to have Blaine's lips on his, however briefly that was. He remembered the tears in his eyes as Blaine sang _Teenage Dream_ to him in Callbacks, and how he realized that there may be something wrong between him and Blaine. If only he'd noticed sooner and not during that performance.

* * *

_Saw you sitting all alone  
You're fragile and you're cold, but that's all right_

As Blaine sang, the first few moments he shared with Kurt came to mind. Kurt had basically shared all his problems to Blaine when they went for coffee after the Warblers performed. Kurt's courage really stood out and every conversation they shared made him fall deeper in love with Kurt.

_Life these days is getting rough  
They've knocked you down and beat you up  
But it's just a rollercoaster anyway, yeah_

* * *

_It's not right, not okay  
Say the words that you say_

Kurt wishes so desperately that Blaine hadn't cheated on him. However, some small part of him doesn't blame Blaine, at least not completely. Kurt played his part in why they broke up. If anything, he should be blamed on how their relationship deteriorated. Blaine wouldn't have cheated if he had paid more attention to Blaine. If Kurt cared more about what was going on in Blaine's life, they wouldn't be in this situation.

* * *

Blaine deserved better than Kurt. He deserved someone who cared more for him and what was going on in his life. He didn't deserve someone who was so self-absorbed and wouldn't notice that he was upset about something. He deserved someone who wouldn't brush off his concerns about their relationship.

_Maybe we're better off this way?  
I'm not fine, I'm in pain  
It's harder everyday  
Maybe we're better off this way?_

* * *

It really did hurt Kurt to think that things were going to be over between him and Blaine. He fell in love with the curly-haired, starry eyed singer because of how kind he'd been to Kurt. Blaine was his first love and there were so many times that he knew that Blaine was the one for him. He dreamed of marrying Blaine and adopting a little girl and a little boy to complete their family. But that wasn't going to happen. Not anymore.

_I'm not fine, not okay  
Say the words that you say  
Maybe we're better off this way?_

* * *

Kurt shouldn't have been his boyfriend. Kurt didn't deserve a liar and a cheater and that's exactly what Blaine was. If he made Kurt's bright blue eyes fill with tears of heartbreak, then he wasn't good enough for Kurt. That look on Kurt's face still haunts Blaine to this day, because not once did he ever think that he would hurt Kurt on such a deep level.

_I'm not fine, I'm in pain  
It's harder everyday  
Maybe we're better off this way?  
It's better that we break, baby_

Blaine played the last few notes on the piano and wiped his tears away with his hands. He grabbed his laptop and started writing a very short email; even though the chances of Kurt reading it was very, very low, Blaine couldn't help but try to make an effort.

_Kurt,_

_Maybe it's better that we break up. It's so hard for me to know that you are hurting so much from what I've done and you didn't deserve that. At all._

_So I guess this is goodbye._

_-Blaine_

Blaine almost typed "I love you" at the end, but thought better of it.

* * *

Kurt's laptop beeped to life and Kurt saw the new email notification blinking on his screen (he'd set it to do that in case Isabella emailed him spur of the moment). He almost deleted the message after noticing that it was from Blaine, but decided to open it, after seeing that the message had no subject.

Tears filled Kurt's eyes again as he read the very short break-up message. _He couldn't have,_ Kurt thought. _No!_

He picked up his phone and tried calling Blaine, but to no avail. He tried a few more times, tears flowing more freely with every try.

_Maybe we really are better off this way_.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Hi everyone! Yes I'm still alive.

This is the first fic I've written in a year, so it's not up to the standards that I used to have. I've been on a Maroon 5 kick lately and I heard their song "Better that we Break" and realized that it would be perfect for Klaine. One thing led to another and this fic was written. I kid you not, I sat down, wrote this fic, edited it really quickly, and published it. I'm supposed to be doing other things but whoops.

I hoped that y'all enjoyed that. Reviews are appreciated :3


End file.
